From Deaming
by someone98line
Summary: -Oneshoot HaeMin- "Kenapa kita tidak bisa melakukannya?." Sungmin tidak mengerti dengan ucapan Donghae. "Maksudmu?.". aish, author masih belum pande bikin summary. Just reading. YAOI, NC 21, Haemin fic. Mind to review.


Cast

Lee Donghae

Lee Sungmin

And Others

.

.

.

Donghe POV

"akkhhhh..nnhh..hhnn.." Suara desahan seseorang yang tak asing ditelingaku. Aku tahu, aku lah yang telah membuatnya mendesah sangat keras. Membuatku semakin bersemangat menggenjot lubangnya yang sempit itu.

"Nnhhh..Hhae..hnn..fasterhh..akkhh.." Akupun menuruti kemamuannya, mempercepat genjotanku hingga ada sesuatu cairan kental yang keluar dari lubangnya.

Ya, aku sudah mencapai klimaks tinggal dia lagi yang belum. Aku pun membalik tubuhnnya, aku melihatnya, wajahnya tidak asing bagiku. Wajah tampan nan cantik itu, aku mengenalnya.

"MIN HYUNG."

"H-hae, k-kau kenapa?." Ucap sesorang di sampingku, aku pun menoleh kearah samping, Eunhyuk. "Kau tadi kenapa Hae?."Tanya nya lagi.

"Ah, aniya tadi aku hanya sedang mimpi buruk." Dustaku, aku tahu apa yang aku mimpikan tadi.

"Jincha? Apa mimpimu tadi ada hubungannya dengan Sungmin?." Huh, aku sudah bosan dengan pertanyaan yang dilontarkannya dari tadi. "Aish, sebenarnya kau ada apa membangunkanku?." Tanyaku sambil marah-marah. "Hei, kau tidak lihat sekarang udah jam berapa, HA?." Balasnya sambil berkacak pinggang. Akupun menoleh kearah jam yang berada di sebelah kiriku, jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 10 a.m. Akupun segera bangkit dari ranjang lalu mengambil handuk yang tergantung di dekat pintu, segera aku pergi menuju kamar mandi sebelum sang magnae yang mendahuluiku.

BRUK.

Akh. Sepertinya aku menabrak seseorang, sampai kami berdua jatuh tersungkur.

"Akh, appo." Suara itu, suara yang baru saja berada dalam mimpiku. Akupun menoleh kearah depanku. Dugaanku tepat, disana sudah ada Sungmin hyung yang sedang meringis kesakitan akibat tabrakan tadi. Akupun segera bangkit lalu berniat membantunya.

"Sungmin hyung gwenchanayo? Mianhae aku tidak melihatmu soalnya aku tadi terburu-buru, takut si magnae mendahuluiku." Ucapku sambil mengulurkan tanganku untuk membantunya bangun.

"Akh gwenchanayo, Kyuhyun tadi sudah mandi, akhir-akhir ini dia selalu bangun pagi. Kau bilang tadi terburu-buru. Apa kau sudah mandi?." Aku menggelengkan kepalaku menjawab pertanyaanya. "Oh, kalau begitu kau saja dulu yang mandi." Ucapnya, menyuruhku mandi lebih dulu. "Akh, aniya hyung saja lebih dulu." Diapun ngotot tetap menyuruhku mandi dahulu. Leeteuk hyung sedari tadi hanya menggelengkan kepala akhirnya dia marah pada kami berdua dan menyuruh kami untuk mandi bersama.

Donghae POV END

Dikamar mandi Sungmin langsung menyalakan air untuk mengisi air dibathtub, sambil menunggu air penuh, mereka membuka baju mereka. Sungmin yang sudah melihat Donghae membuka bajunya segera memalingkan wajahnya agar Donghae tidak dapat melihat rona merah yang bersarang dipipinya karna malu melihat lekuk tubuh Donghae yang sexy menurut Sungmin ditambah lagi sesuatu tonjolan besar yang berada diselangkangannya, membuat wajahnya bertambah merah. Donghae yang menyadari tingkah aneh hyungnya itu hanya tersenyum.

Ini sangat aneh bagi Sungmin bukankah member Super Junior memang sering mandi bersama tapi tidak dengan Sungmin dan Donghae. Ini baru pertama kalinya mereka mandi bersama. Donghae berjalan mendekati bathtub segera iya memasukkan dirinya kedalam bathtub itu.

"Kau sedang memikirkan apa hyung? Apa kau tidak mau mandi, eoh?." Sungmin terbangun dari lamunanya ketika Donghae memanggil namanya.

"A-aniya, tunggu sebentar." Jawab Sungmin asal-asalan. Donghae melihat lekuk tubuh Sungmin yang sexy itu dari balik tirai, saat melihat Sungmin yang datang, Donghaepun segera menghadapkan tubuhnya kearah lain. Mereka mandi dengan saling membelakangi. Donghae merasa tidak nyaman dengan keadaan seperti ini membuatnya sangat suntuk, tapi mengingat mimpinya tadi membuat Donghae menarik ujung bibirnya lebih tepatnya dia menyeringai.

"Hyung." Panggil Donghae. "Hmm." Sungmin hanya membalas dengan gumaman pelan. "Kenapa kita tidak bisa melakukannya?." Sungmin semakin tidak mengerti dengan ucapan Donghae. "Maksudmu?." Tanya Sungmin. "Kenapa kita tidak bisa melakukan apa yang Kyuhyun dan Eunhyuk lakukan, bukankah kita tak ada hubungan lagi dengan mereka." Donghae membalik badannya menghadap Sungmin yang masih membelakanginya. "Aku masih tidak mengerti maksudmu Hae." Donghae segera menarik kepala Sungmin lalu mencium bibir munyil milik Sungmin, menyalur perasaannya yang terpendam.

Awalnya ciuman ini membuat Sungmin shock, tapi memang betul apa yang dikatakan Hae, kenapa mereka tidak bisa melakukan apa yang Kyuhyun dan Hyukkie lakukan. Sejujurnya, Sungmin merindukan sentuhan itu, sentuhan dimana sesuatu yang tumpul menerobos masuk kedalam lubangnya yang sempit itu. Dibandingkan dengan Kyuhyun, Donghae lebih membuatnya nyaman.

Donghae membalik tubuh Sungmin agar tidak membuat kepala Sungmin sakit jika terus-terusan bergaya seperti itu. Segera ia melepas underwear yang masih melekat padanya, hingga terpampang juniornya yang sudah membesar itu. Ia juga melakukan hal yang sama pada Sungmin. Junior Sungmin juga sudah menegang.

Donghae menghimpit tubuh Sungmin sehingga tubuh mereka masuk kedalam bathtub dan membuat junior mereka saling beradu.

"Eemmhh." Desah Sungmin, saat Donghae menggigit bibir atasnya, segera ia memasukkan lidahnya kedalam goa hangat milik Sungmin, sambil berperang lidahnya

Tak mau dikuasai, Sungmin mulai mengocok junior Donghae, Donghae tersenyum dibalik ciumannya itu. " Akkh..fashterrhh..baby..akkhh." Sungmin mempercepat kocokannya. Donghae berpaling dari ciumannya menuju leher Sungmin.

"Akkhh.." Desah Sungmin saat Donghae menjilat dan menggigit lehernya, membuat tanda kissmark segera memainkan nipple Donghae.

Desahan-desahan yang Donghae dan Sungmin lakukan membuat keributan hingga sampai terdengar dari luar. Leeteuk yang sudah dari tadi mendengar suara aneh dari kamar mandi hanya bisa menahan sesak di bagian selangkangannya. Eunhyuk yang sedang diservis dengan Kyuhyun langsung menyuruhnya berhenti, karna mendengar suara aneh itu. Berbondong-bondong semua member Super Junior berkumpul didepan pintu kamar mandi. Siwon sudah membaca do'anya agar tidak tergoda untuk melakukannya dengan Kibum, Heechul hanya bisa menahan tawanya sambil menatap kagum pada Donghae. 'Wah, Donghae kau sangat hebat.' Kagum Heechul dalam hati. Sedangkan yang lain tak bedah jauh dengan Heechul, menatap kagum pada Donghae dan Sungmin.

"Akkh..akkh..faster changi..akkh.." Desah Donghae menyuruh Sungmin mempercepat kuluman pada adik kecilnya.

Crot~

Donghae sudah mencapai klimaksnya tinggal Sungmin yang belum mengeluarkan dari tadi. Donghae segera meraih junior Sungmin lalu mulai mengocoknya sebentar langsung dikulumnya junior Sungmin.

"Akkh..Hhhaee..akkh.." Sungmin tak kuasa menahan desahannya, tak butuh waktu lama Sungmin sudah mengeluarkan klimaksnya.

"HAE."

Tanpa rasa jijik Donghae menelan semua cairan Sungmin. Donghae sudah tak tahan lagi menahan hasratnya untuk memasuki lubang Sungmin. Donghae mencium bibir Sungmin kembali, sambil memasuki juniornya kedalam lubang Sungmin. "Akh." Ringis Sungmin saat Donghae baru memasuki kepala juniornya. Junior Donghae cukup besar sehingga susah untuk dimasuki. "Arrgghh." Desah Donghae nikmat serasa kejantanannya dipijat dengan lubang sempit Sungmin. Sudah tidak tahan dengan hasratnya, Donghaepun langsung menggenjot lubang Sungmin yang masih sempit itu.

Sebuah cairan kental berwarna merah mengalik ke junior Donghae, Donghae tidak sengaja sudah menerobos lubang sempit sungmin, sehingga banyak mengeluarkan darah dan membuat air di bathtub menjadi kemerehan."Akkh..Haee..akkhh..fassterr." Donghae tersenyum mendengar desahan Sungmin, lalu menuruti kemauan Sungmin untuk menggenjotnya lebih cepat.

"Aarrgghh." Donghae tak henti-hentinya mendesah keras, saat dirasakan juniornya mulai berdenyut-denyut.

Crot~

Donghae sudah mencapai klimaksnya, cairan pun mulai keluar dari lubang Sungmin. "Akh..Hae sepertinya aku mau keluar."

Crot~

Sungmin menyemprotkan cairannya sampai terkena dada bidang Donghae. Donghae melepaskan juniornya dari lubang Sungmin, Donghae segera berdiri disusul dengan Sungmin. Donghae segera membalikkan tubuh Sungmin, lalu membungkukkan badan Sungmin, kemudian memasukkan juniornya kembali, tak butuh lama Donghae memasukkan juniornya kembali ke lubang Sungmin karna cairan tadi yang mempermudahnya.

"Akh..aku capek berada disini terus..Hannie..ayo kita bermain seperti mereka.." Ucap Heechul menggoda Hangeng. "As you wish, baby." Hangeng segera menggendong tubuh Heechul kearah kamar mereka, tak butuh waktu lama suara desahan Heechul dan Hangeng sudah sampai terdengar ketelinga mereka. "Kibummie, ayo kita juga ikutan." Do'a yang dari tadi Siwon baca, ternyata tidak mampu untuk menahan hasratnya untuk melakukannya dengan Kibum. Kibum mengeluarkan killer smilenya lalu segera menarik kerah baju Siwon menuju kamar mereka. Melihat yang lain sudah melakukannya, membuat Kangin iri, segera dia mengangkat tubuh Leeteuk ala bridal style lalu berlari ke kamar mereka melakukan apa yang lain lakukan. Eunhyuk tersenyum kearah Kyuhyun lalu segera menarik lengan Kyuhyun segera ke kamar Eunhyuk dan Donghae. "Kyuhyun-ah, gomawo." Ucap Eunhyuk. "Ngh? Maksud mu?." Segera ia rangkul pinggang Eunhyuk. "Terima kasih karna kau sudah menyelamatkanku dari junior Donghae yang terlalu besar itu. Kuharap Sungmin tidak akan menyesal telah memilih Donghae." Jawab Eunhyuk sambil tersenyum kearah Kyuhyun lalu segera mengunci pintu kamarnaya.

Pintu ruang tamu dorm terbuka dengan lebar, memperlihatkan sepasang kekasih yang baru pulang berbelanja. "Hmm? Kenapa sepi sekali?." Gumam Yesung heran melihat dorm yang sepi. "Nnhhh..ahhh..hhnn.." Yesung sudah merasa panas dengan pipinya setelah mendengar suara desahan disetiap kamar. "Suara apa itu hyung?." Tanya Ryeowook polos, sedangkan Yesung menahan hasratnya untuk tidak melakukannya dengan Ryeowook agar tidak menyakitinya. "Lebih baik kita segera masuk kekamar, ne." Ucap Yesung segera menarik Ryeowook kekamar.

Crot~

Untuk kesekian kalinya Donghae mengeluarkan cairannya. Sungmin sudah lelah begitu juga dengan Donghae. "Hae-ah lebih baik kita mandi." Ucap Sungmin gugup takut Donghae masih ingin bermain dengannya.

"Baiklah hyung. Aku juga sudah lelah." Donghae melontarkan senyumannya ke Sungmin, Sungminpun membalas senyuman Donghae lalu membuang air kotor tadi kemudian menghidupkan air showernya.

Sekarang tubuh mereka sudah segar, Sungmin berniat mematikan air showernya tapi ditahan dengan Donghae. "Ada apa Hae?." Tanya Sungmin., bukannya menjawab Donghae malah mendekatkan mukanya.

Chu~

Donghae mencium bibir Sungmin lembut lama-kelamaan menjadi panas. Tubuh mereka bersatu membuat junior mereka beradu lagi. Donghae mengangkat tubuh Sungmin.

Jlep~

Junior Donghae masuk kembali ke dalam lubang Sungmin. "Nnhhh.". Desah Sungmin saat junior Donghae sudah masuk sepernuhnya. Ciuman tadi makin memanas saat dua-duanya mendesah. Perlahan ciuman itu semakin pelan.

Muach.

Ciuman itupun berakhir. Sungmin merasa pipinya memerah dan detak jantungnya berdegup kencang lalu menyembunyikan wajahnya di leher Donghae. Donghae tersenyum. Hari ini adalah mandi terhehebat mereka. Donghae segera keluar dari kamar mandi tak lupa memakaikan handuk dan melepas juniornya pada lubang Sungmin.

"emmmnnhhh...akkhhh..nhh." Suara desahan-desahan tadi masih terdengar sampai kamar YeWook. membuat Yesung sudah naik pitam karna mendengar suara desahan mereka dan meracuni otak Ryeowook. "Aisshh..awas saja mereka semua.." Gumam Yesung marah. "Mereka sedang apa sih hyung?." Tanya Ryeowook dengan masih polosnya. "Aish..jangan dengarkan mereka changiya." ucap Yesung sambil menyuruh Ryeowook tidur.

FIN.

Author comeback dengan FF baru, maaf jika ada kata-kata menyinggungkan dan endingnya geje. terima kasih yang sudah mereview FF sebelumnya. mind to review ^^.


End file.
